1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for controlling image capturing. More specifically, the invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for controlling image capturing which display an object and output an audio in accordance with a positional relation of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus which does a composition assist by detecting a person from an image captured with an image capturing apparatus is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-142866 discloses an image capturing apparatus which displays a mark showing a direction in which the image capturing apparatus should be moved in order to obtain a human face within an image capturing range, when the human face is out of the image capturing range. According to the apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-142866, it is possible to obtain a human face within the image capturing range by instantly determining the direction in which the image capturing apparatus should be moved without recognizing the position of the human face.